Coat
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Tenma menginginkan hadiah Natal sebuah mantel baru.. Akan tetapi, Mamoru dan Natsumi tidak bisa membelikannya! Dan sekarang, Tenma ngambek.. Apa yang akan terjadi! InaIre GO & InaIre bersatu!


**COAT**

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Family**

**Chara : Endou Mamoru (GO Version), Raimon Natsumi (GO Version), Matsukaze Tenma (GO)**

**SEMI AU, SEMI CANON, ONESHOT**

** Ohayou Minna-san! Berjumpa lagi dengan saia, kali ini saia membuat fic dengan nuansa baru, INAIRE GO! Ada yang sudah tau? Kalo belum, saia kasi tau sedikit. INAIRE GO adalah kelanjutan dari Inazuma Eleven season 3, kalo di season 3 tuh tentang Timnas, INAIRE GO ini adalah kisah tentang tim Raimon generasi berikutnya, alias penerus Raimon generasi Endou cs. ^w^ Di sini, semua tokohnya dah pasti tokoh baru, dan lumayan juga kok! Jangan lupa, old chara tetep ada walau jarang muncul sih.. =.= Baikklah, sekian dulu informasinya nanti kita bahas lagi. Selamat membaca! Maaf kalo aneh dan sangat gaje**

**HAPPY READING, PLEASE ENJOY IT ^w^**

**COAT**

Belasan tahun setelah laga FFI berakhir, kini para mantan anggota Raimon dan Inazuma Japan kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, yakni sebagai pemuda-pemuda pada umumnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah di antara mereka, dan tentunya mereka juga masih menyimpan kharisma semexuke ? masing-masing. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada kapten kesayangan kita, Endou Mamoru yang siapa sangka kini telah menjadi pria gagah dan.. menikahi mantan manajer timnya sendiri, Raimon Natsumi. Dan bahkan, kini kebahagiaan mereka telah lengkap dengan keberadaan seorang bocah di rumah mereka, Tenma namanya.

Tenma baru berusia 4 tahun, dan sekarang masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Mewarisi sifat-sifat dari sang ayah Mamoru, Tenma juga bocah yang periang dan bersemangat. Tenma juga sangat menyukai sepak bola, seperti ayahnya. Setiap hari, dia berlatih sepak bola di Tim Raimon Junior khusus anak TK, di bawah asuhan sang ayah Mamoru yang juga pelatih tim itu.

Suatu sore di rumah Tenma...

"Otou-san, Otou-san!" Si bocah kecil Tenma datang menghampiri ayahnya Mamoru yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Melihat sang ayah yang diam saja, Tenma berusaha mencari akal untuk mendapat perhatian ayahnya, dengan menarik tangan ayahnya lalu memijat-mijat tangannya. "Wah, Otou-san pasti capek, Tenma pijat ya.." Mengetahui bahwa sang anak bersikap baik karena ada 'maunya', Mamoru segera berkata, "Tumben sekali kau seperti ini, pasti ada maunya ya.." kata Mamoru nyengir. "Lho, Otou-san kok tau?" tanya Tenma yang heran rencananya ketahuan. "Ya iyalah aku tau, sifatmu kan persis kayak aku dulu kalo ada maunya.." batin mamoru dalam hati.

"Memangnya ada apa, sih? Katakan saja pada Otou-san." tanya Mamoru dengan dewasa. Sambil nyengir, Tenma segera berlari menuju kamar dan mengambil sebuah barang. Secepat kilat, Tenma segera kembali dan menunjukkan barang itu kepada ayahnya. "Ada apa dengan mantelmu?" tanya Mamoru. Sambil memegang mantelnya, Tenma menjawab, "Tahun ini aku mantel baru, belikan untukku Otou-san.."

"Mantelmu kan masih bagus, tidak ada yang sobek, bolong juga tidak. Kenapa harus beli yang baru?" tanya Mamoru. "Tapi Otou-san, sudah 2 tahun aku pergi ke pesta Natal bersama teman-temanku dengan mantel ini. Teman-teman saja setiap tahun pakai mantel baru yang bagus, masa' aku sendiri yang tidak pernah ganti mantel?" Tenma merengek. Mamoru menghela napas. "Tenma, dengar Otou-san baik-baik. Otou-san mengerti, Tenma juga ingin mantel baru untuk Natal. Dulu, Otou-san juga seperti itu setiap Natal ingin mantel baru. Tapi mengertilah, bahwa keuangan kita tidak seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, kita harus berhemat.." kata Mamoru dengan berwibawa.

"Ah, Otou-san.. Aku nggak bisa pakai mantel lama terus, aku mau mantel baru!" Tenma mulai mengeluarkan "puppy eyes no jutsu" nya. "Waduh, anak gue pake niru-niru "puppy eyes no jutsu" gue segala. Gimana, nih? Imut banget.. Jadi nggak tahan.. Ternyata ini toh sebabnya, kenapa "jurus maut" gue ini selalu berhasil? Sumpah, bener-bener bikin yang ngeliat terhipnotis.. Gue yang punya jurus aja sampe nggak tahan." Batin mamoru dalam hati. Sebenarnya, Mamoru sudah tidak tahan karena harus menghadapi "puppy eyes no jutsu" milik anaknya, yang benar-benar mirip dengan "puppy eyes no jutsu" milik Mamoru sendiri.. Ya, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang mewariskan "puppy eyes no jutsu 2" ? ke anakmu, Mamoru!

"Ah, sudahlah! Otou-san capek.. Tanya Okaa-san saja. Okaa-san lebih ngerti kalo masalah pengeluaran hadiah Natal." kata Mamoru yang tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan "puppy eyes no jutsu" anaknya.

Tenma langsung mewek ke sang ibu, Natsumi yang sedang berada di dapur. "Okaa-san.." rengeknya dengan suara bak malaikat. "Ada apa, Tenma sayang?" tanya Natsumi dengan sangat keibuan. "Boleh nggak, kalo Natal tahun ini Tenma minta hadiah mantel?" tanya Tenma dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Lho, kok mantel lagi? Mantelnya Tenma kan masih bagus, kok beli yang baru?" Natsumi bertanya sambil setengah terkejut. "Ah, tapi Tenma mau mantel baru buat Natalan bersama teman-teman.. Otou-san bilang, Okaa-san ngerti semua kebutuhan Natal.." Tenma semakin merengek.

Natsumi terbelalak. "Dasar Mamoru, ngomong seenak jidat! Sekarang kan, aku yang susah nih.. Gimana caranya ngomong ke Tenma, ya?" batin Natsumi yang sedikit jengkel karena Mamoru tidak mau ikut campur dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Natsumi.

Natsumi membelai lembut rambut Tenma, lalu berkata, "Tenma sayang, bukannya Okaa-san tidak mau membelikan mantel baru buat Natal, tapi.." belum sempat Natsumi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tenma langsung menangis keras. "Uh, tuh kan Okaa-san dan Otou-san sama saja! Semuanya tidak mau membelikan aku mantel, bahkan meskipun aku sudah jadi anak yang baik dan memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.. Huweee!" Tenma segera berlari.

"Tenma, tunggu! Dengarkan dulu omongan Okaa-san.." Natsumi segera mengejar Tenma, diikuti dengan Mamoru yang juga berusaha mengejar Tenma. "Tenma, dengarkan kami du-" Mamoru tiba-tiba tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, dan Tenma menutup pintunya dengan keras. Apa yang terjadi?  
>"AAAAAAaaaaaaa Sakiiiiiiiittttt!" Mamoru berteriak keras. Rupanya, tangannya terjepit saat Tenma menutup pintu dengan keras. "Tenma, buka dulu pintunya! Tangan Otou-san terjepit pintu.." kata Natsumi panik. Tenma segera membuka pintu untuk membiarkan tangan Mamoru terlepas. Lalu ia langsung menutup pintu dengan keras kembali.<p>

"Huh, gara-gara kamu yang nggak bisa ngomong baik-baik ke Tenma, Tenma jadi ngambek begini tau!" kata Natsumi kesal. "Lho, kok aku sih? Aku sudah ngomong baik-baik, tapi dia nggak mau dengar!" Mamoru membela diri. "Huh, kamu sih yang nggak bisa ngerti kemauan Tenma!" Natsumi ikut-ikutan ngambek.

"Lho, gimana sih? Kok jadi aku yang disalahin gini?" Mamoru heran.

Sementara itu, di kamar Tenma..

Tenma duduk di kasurnya. Sambil melipat tangan di dada, lalu menggembungkan pipi. Sangat persis dengan sang ayah Mamoru waktu ngambek dulu. "Uh, capek juga ya gembungin pipi kayak gini.." Tenma menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang lumayan pegal karena digembungkan cukup lama.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa sih, Otou-san dan Okaa-san nggak pernah bisa ngerti aku?" Tenma mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sekarang, gimana caranya dapat mantel baru ya?" Tenma berpikir sejenak.. Kemudian ide yang cukup bagus muncul di otaknya.

"Aha! Aku akan pakai uang tabunganku saja deh!"

**To Be Continued**

**Bagaimana, Minna-san? Gaje? Lebay? Oke. Saya siap dengan semua flame Minna-san. Tapi sebelum itu, review dulu ya? plaak!**


End file.
